A Light in the Dark
by JakeBagman
Summary: In the dark world of Harry Potter, one remembers to turn on a light.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**I do not, nor ever will, own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter One: Reunited**

Once. Twice. Three times. Albus Dumbledore dropped the stone…

It was the 8th of January, 1995 when Harry heard the call from the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. "Harry," Sirius whispered.

"Sirius? I thought you were only supposed to use the floo in emergencies. Is everything alright? Are you in trouble?" Harry was alarmed to see Sirius this late.

"Everything is fine… or will be, soon. Harry, tomorrow, Dumbledore is going to come get you and bring you to Grimmauld Place. Be sure to be ready when he arrives. That's all I can say right now. But no matter what happens, we love you, Harry." As the fire started to die, Harry sat, Care of Magical Creatures textbooks strewed across his lap, trying to think of what could possibly be important enough to go to Grimmauld Place while preparing for the next triwizard task. Harry drifts off to his dorm, collapsing onto his four-poster bed, exhausted from the work needed to prepare for the triwizard tasks. With a single thought of Sirius, Harry fell into a deep sleep.

Harry woke up and immediately started getting ready for Dumbledore's arrival. Not knowing what was about to happen, he packed the essentials, clothes, books, and his invisibility cloak. Having no patience, he paced in large strides around the common room. Luckily for him, there were no other students staying in the room, or there would be many questions.

Three hours went by, and Harry had been looking through his Spells Book: Year Three, when Professor Dumbledore walked through the portrait hole. Without delay, Harry was to his feet, waiting for an explanation. "Professor? Can you tell me what's going on? Did you tell Sirius to use the floo last night?"

"In time, Harry. Everything will be answered," Dumbledore responded, being as vague as possible. "You may leave your pouch here, you won't need it for what's to come." He looked at Harry, with more twinkle in his eye than usual, if such a thing was possible, and began towards the fireplace and waved at Harry to follow. He threw down a fist full of floo powder and said, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." With green flames, they were gone from the common room and in a dirty drawing room. There, Sirius, Remus, and now Dumbledore stood, staring at Harry.

Harry moved to give the two men a hug, not noticing that everyone was looking at only him. "So, what is going on?" He backed up, and seeing the looks on each face, his own expression turned down, knowing something wasn't right.

"Harry, your father was our best friend since we went to Hogwarts together. And Lily... She was as beautiful as the flower she was named after. They, you, were one of the only good things in such a dark time." Sirius' voice started to fade, thinking back to the fatal night.

"They were always there for me when I needed them, and in return, I've tried being there for you Harry. Now more than ever," Remus continued for his friend. If Harry had been confused before, there are no words for his current state.

Sirius walked up to Harry, with pictures of his parents. Pictures of their wedding day, like there was no war going on around them. Of their last year at Hogwarts, coming home on the Hogsmeade Express. And a picture of James and Sirius, when both had a smile on their face. "This picture is my favorite," Sirius pointed to one of James crying and the other Marauders trying to lift his spirits. "Your father was so afraid that Lily would run off in the middle of the wedding, he started crying. And of course, you know how this story plays out."

"But why are you telling me this. I already know you were friends, a pack, marauders." At this point, tears were building in Harry's eyes.

"You need to be ready for what we are about to tell you, Harry," Dumbledore explained to Harry.

"You-Know-Who killed your parents with the Killing Curse, and as you know, there is no coming back from that. No magic can bring back…" Remus began, this time it was his turn to lose his voice.

"And while that is what we have been told our whole lives." Sirius went on. Not knowing how to tell his godson the news.

"What. What are you saying?" Harry was afraid of the answer, not sure what they could possibly be getting to.

"Your parents are alive, Harry," Sirius eventually revealed, with a crack in his voice. This conversation felt like it would go on for a lifetime.

"No! That's not possible. They're dead. No." Harry, in disbelief of how his godfather, the best friend if his father, could lie to him about such a thing. "Don't try to joke about my parents. You of all people…" Harry, with tears now streaking his cheeks, fell back onto the old couch. With a small _squeak_ behind the door to the dining room, Harry was back to his feet, wand drawn. "Who is back there? Who!"

"Harry. Please, listen to us. We already tried our security phrases. They got everyone correct," Remus tried telling Harry, although Harry could barely keep his mind in check.

"It is true. I used veritaserum to check myself. It's them, Harry. Your parents are alive," Dumbledore chimed in, acknowledging Harry's overwhelmed state. With a nod from Dumbledore, Sirius walked to the dining room, revealing Lily and James Potter.

* * *

 **Hey there! This is one of the shorter chapters, I did leave this off on a cliffhanger, but who doesn't love a cliffhanger? I'm going to try to make this story as interesting as possible, and hopefully get some good reviews! How do you think Harry will respond when he sees his parents? (And I'll try to think of a better name for the story haha)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Park

**A/N: Wow! I'm glad you guys seemed to enjoy the first chapter. A few people followed, and also got a favorite! I hope you like this chapter just as much, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Park**

Harry had his wand raised, fist tightly wrapped around the holly wood. He didn't, couldn't believe that his parents could be alive. They died and saved him. This had to be a trick. Harry swiftly trained his wand on Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore in turn. "Now, Harry. I understand what you must be thinking. Ask us anything you would like. We have nothing to hide," Remus said, knowing Harry believed them to be imposters. Lily had tears running down her face, not trying to stop the flow. She knew they must have caused him so much pain not being there for him. James had an arm around her, keeping her upright while they watched Harry ask.

"What spell did you teach me privately in my third year?" Harry demanded after taking a moment to come up with anything at all.

"Ah, well to start, my name is Remus John Lupin. And the spell I taught you was the Patronus Charm, which you performed wonderfully. And the reason I taught you was because Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and the Ministry sent dementors to Hogwarts," Remus responded, still proud of Harry for producing a corporeal patronus at such a young age. Though Lily looked like she saw a horde of trolls when she heard what happened.

Still not convinced, he turned his attention to Sirius. Harry asked, "What did you offer me when we first met?"

Sirius had a smirk on his face when he said, "I'd take it you mean that night by the tree, and not when I had offered to buy you a broomstick as a baby." James had been all for it, as the broom only floated a foot above the ground and thought it would start an early love for quidditch in Harry. Lily was less enthused and wouldn't allow Sirius to bring such a thing into her home. "Before we were rudely interrupted by Moony over there, I told you that you could come live with me after I cleared my name." He had wanted to get to know his godson after not being there for him for so many years. He still blamed himself for allowing Harry to grow up with the horrible muggles that treated him so badly. It pained him that there was nothing he could do and that Harry had to go back to his aunt and uncle each summer. Harry was trying to process what he was being told, and was starting to believe that Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore weren't traders, but it was still impossible to be standing in the same room as his parents. As much as he wished it to be true, he didn't want to be disappointed.

"Harry, you must ask me my security questions, after all, I could be a Death Eater," Dumbledore cut in to Harry's thinking, with a slight smile. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." _Who could remember all that_ , Harry thought. "You were able to call Fawkes, my phoenix, to you in a time of need. That same phoenix's tail feather resides in your wand. And you brought me Tom Riddle's diary after defeating it in the Chamber of Secrets." At this James wondered what all had happened to his boy over the past few years at this school. "I would also like a nice pair of wool socks for my birthday," he ended with a wink.

Finally, Harry faced the two in the doorway. The woman called to her son, "it's really us dear."

"Prove that you are who you say you are," Harry retorted, not letting his wand down till he knew who they truly were. The couple looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing, so Lily stepped back, and James transformed into Prongs. Without delay, Harry fell to his knees, dropping his wand in the process. James had transformed back, and he and his wife ran to Harry, hugging him without any indication of ever letting go. All three Potters were now crying, Harry because he wanted this to be real, his parents because of seeing how hard this would be for Harry.

"We're so sorry Harry," Lily whispered through her tears, but Harry wasn't listening, he was just happy to be with them. He didn't want to ever let go of them, but forced himself to let go and sit back.

"I really want you to be real," Harry said, now with a smile on his face, though tears were still falling. "I know I'm going to wake up, and you won't be here. I probably fell asleep researching again." Harry gave a small laugh. Lily and James looked at each other then back at Harry.

"It really is us Harry. I don't know how or why, but it's us…" James told his son. Dumbledore looked away, still not having told them of how they were sitting there. But Harry accepted it, and treated the words like royalty.

"Professor, can I stay here? With them?" Once he said this, he realized he didn't know where 'here' was. He looked around the strange house, noticing the dust for the first time. "Uhm, where are we professor?"

But it wasn't Dumbledore who responded. "It's my house, Harry. The estate that has been past down through the _Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ ," Sirius responded mockingly. "It's gone to ruin with only Kreacher, my lazy house-elf, to tend to it." _Sirius had a house-elf? Wait till Hermione finds out_ , Harry laughed at the thought.

"You may, Harry. I will tell your professors that you will not be attending class tomorrow. I'll come get you in a day's time. Don't forget, there is still the second task coming up." Dumbledore bowed his head, and was gone through the fire place.

"Feel free to stay in any room you'd like, I don't plan to stick around here much longer," Sirius said, rising to his feet, and pulling Remus out the door with him. Once the two were outside, Sirius turned to Remus. "That went… better than expected. Well Moony, I guess I'm back on the run. Till next time." Sirius made to apparate away, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"Sirius, now that James and Lily are alive, they can testify that it was Pettigrew that told You-Know-Who where they were, and that he killed those muggles." The two were completely serious at this point. Sirius looked at Remus for a long time.

"Fudge won't take the word of two dead people, Moony," Sirius sighed.

"Maybe not now… But I will do all I can in helping bring them back to the world, and get your name cleared."

"I appreciate that. You still need to figure your own life out. I'll be fine." Remus gave Sirius a small hug, and with a _crack_ Sirius was gone. He looked back at the door and knew that the Boy Who Lived now had a piece of himself that had been missing his whole life. He too apparated away, and left Harry and his parents alone in the home.

Back inside, the Potters were all sitting on the old couch. Harry was telling his parents about Hogwarts. "Remus has been the only good Defense professor so far. Moody is descent, but he kind of scares me." They all laughed. He didn't tell his parents of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, or about facing off with his professor who had been possessed by Voldemort, and definitely not being almost kissed by a dementor. "I saw you guys, and others, in a mirror. I thought it was real. Dumbledore told me it was just showing me what I wanted to see." Lily gave Harry a reassuring hug, letting him know they were there to stay. "The classes have been great. Except potions. The professor hates me for some reason, always has. I'm surprised I even have an EE right now, especially with all the work I've been putting into the Triwizard Tournament." He said it without thinking. A dreading look flashed across Harry's face, unsure what his parents would say.

"Yes, we were told about this tournament. Very brave of you to take it on. I heard you didn't enter yourself, but you have done well so far." James said, clearly not mad. Harry was shocked that they weren't shouting at him or asking a bunch of questions. If he told the Dursleys, they would yell at him for needing to pay more for Harry to enter or something ridiculous, if they cared at all.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not. We know how much you didn't want to be in it. And that it has caused trouble with a friend?"

"Yea… Ron. He's my best friend. Him and Hermione." James and Lily looked at each other at Hermione's name, both had a suspicious eyebrow raised. "They've been my closest friends since I started Hogwarts. Only real friends that have always been there for me. Neville, Seamus, and Dean are good friends as well. They are other Gryffindors in my year. I wouldn't know where I would be without them," Harry recalled each adventure, and funny moments he had with them. "The rest of the Weasleys have been nice too. They have been like a family to me. Ms. Weasley is wonderful. She even made me a sweater for Christmas."

"Well remind me to thank them for taking care of you," Lily said with a knowing voice. She remembered the small witch from the first wizarding war when some members would visit her burrow for gatherings, since her brothers were part of the Order of the Phoenix. Each time they saw each other it seemed like Molly had another child. Harry told them all about meeting his best friends on the Hogwarts Express. Sneaking to Hagrid's hut from time to time. Helping save Buckbeak and Sirius from terrible fates. As well as saving his friend Ginny, sparing the details. When he informed them that he made the Gryffindor quidditch team in his first year, his father almost jumped from his seat in excitement.

"What position do you play?" James asked, eyes lit up.

"Seeker. We won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup last year. The whole common room was a party." James was thrilled to hear that his son adopted his love of the sport, and that he had such a great position. He also told them about how Gilderoy Lockhart was a fraud and risked his and Ron's life. Up until that moment, Lily had a secret crush on the famous wizard. Eventually Harry told them about the tournament. How he faced a dragon that he out-flew on his broomstick. And that he got a golden egg that was supposed to be a clue for the next task, though whenever he opened it it produced a very high-pitched shrieking sound. His parents offered to help, and Harry accepted, but they would work on that another time.

For the rest of the night, Harry explained to his parents about his classes, the teachers he enjoyed, as well as Snape, in which James agreed was a git. More stories about himself and his friends, and his first experiences in the magical world. James and Lily would also share stories from time to time. How James would ask Lily to every dance, event, and dinner at Hogwarts, and how Lily would turn him down each time. They told him what it was like to become an animagus with his friends, creating the marauder's map, and sneaking out almost every night to get snacks from the kitchens.

It was getting late when Lily finally suggested they go to bed. "We will have all day tomorrow to hear more, Harry." She transfigured a nearby blanket into pajamas for Harry, using wandless magic.

The three of them walked up the stairs together until they reached a platform. Harry moved to give each of them a long hug, tearing up because he wasn't sure if he would see them again. "Goodnight," James and Lily said in unison. "We love you, Harry."

Harry smiled, "goodnight. I love you two." Then shut his door. He made his way to the dirty, unmade bed. With a swish of his wand, the dust faded, using a simple spell Hermione taught him last year. He climbed in bed, pulling the cover over himself, and put his glasses on the nearby nightstand that had a torn picture of a younger Sirius and someone he didn't recognize. Shortly after, Harry was sound asleep.

* * *

 **January 9th, 1995**

Harry woke up the next day in an unfamiliar bed. He was confused, and looked around the room. The sun was already up and thought he must have missed classed. He turned to his side and saw the picture of Sirius. Then he remembered, his parents were alive. He flew down the stairs, knocking over a small stand, but he would fix it later. He ran into the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes and eggs, and saw them. He ran to them, giving them an enormous hug.

"Good morning to you too," James laughed. He was a mess. Flour was scattered across his clothes and part of his face, and had a cracked egg on his sock. Lily wasn't as dirty as James, but had flour on her cheek that James had left there when he kissed his wife. James didn't grow up needing to know how to cook, as he had a house-elf to do it for him, which Lily thought was absurd. After they married, Lily was sure to teach him the essentials, or at least how not to burn down their home. On the table was a stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and some sausage, with three plates set neatly on the table.

"We received a letter from Dumbledore this morning. He said that once we are back in the world, you will be able to come home with us," Lily stated, hoping the news would cheer Harry up, and it did. A smile crossed Harry's face, but only for a second.

"Wasn't the cottage destroyed?" Harry questioned. Maybe Sirius would let them live at his old house with him.

"Oh, not the cottage, dear. We really only used that when we wanted to see friends and when we had to hide. We will be going back to the manor soon, but we will definitely visit Hogwarts as many times as possible," she responded. A manor? How didn't he know that his family owned a manor? "But let's start eating and then start our day! It's almost noon, so we have plenty of time before Albus comes back." The three sat down, enjoying the homemade breakfast.

"So, I was thinking. How would you like to show us your skills on a broom, Harry?" James gave Harry a large smile, dying to see his son on a broomstick.

"I thought we weren't supposed to leave the house?" Harry responded, though he would be all for it.

"We can transfigure our looks, your mother is great at, well everything, but especially talented at transfiguration." Harry remembered watching her transform the blanket into the clothes he was currently wearing. "Dumbledore gave us some spare wands, so it should be easy enough. And we can apparate to the nearby park."

"How'd you know there was a park close by?" Harry responded, taking a large bite of his large pancake.

"I came by here a couple times during the summers out of Hogwarts, I helped Sirius escape this prison right before our seventh year. He came to live with me, you know."

"Yeah. Sirius told me about that. Was blasted off his family wall afterwards." Harry looked at his father in admiration. He reminded Harry of the Weasleys when they rescued him from the Dursley's the summer after his first year at Hogwarts. The Dursleys. _How are they going to react when they find out my parents are alive?_ Harry thought to himself. Then another thought came to his mind, how are his parents going to react when, or if, they find out how the Dursleys treated Harry his whole life? He decided to wait to explain to his parents about his cupboard, his first Hogwarts letters, and everything else that revolved around his aunt and uncle.

The family finished their breakfast and got dressed, finding old clothes in the closets, and made their way to the door. "Found this in Sirius' old room. It's old and outdated, but I'm sure it'll work just the same. It's a Nimbus 1700." James informed Harry.

"My first broom was a Nimbus 2000. It flew into the Whomping Willow last year though. Sirius got me a Firebolt after it happened, it's an amazing broom. Some professional quidditch teams use them actually." James couldn't help but smile, listening to his son talk about quidditch this way, and he would bring up the Whomping Willow another time. "What are we going to transfigure, mum?"

"Oh, just the basics. You won't feel a thing, don't worry," she reassured him. Lily pulled out the spare wand, and started waving it near Harry's face. After just a moment, he was unrecognizable, unless someone was truly trying to look. His hair was down to his shoulders, his nose was crooked, and reminded him of Snape. His cheeks also felt a little wider. Harry couldn't stop touching his own face while Lily finished transfiguring James and herself to look completely different. "Okay, we are all good to go!" They strolled out of the front door, unseen by anyone, and grabbed one another's hands. Then _crack_ they were gone. They had reappeared at a forest edge, with a manmade opening at one end, they walked down the snow-covered road towards the opening. It had been cleared of snow earlier, but it must have snowed another three inches since then. They walked into the forest, following a small path, and ended up at a deserted park.

James waved his wand around the entrance to the park. "Just in case." Once Harry got to a clearing in the snow, he mounted his broom, and took off. He did all kinds of tricks, including a work in progress Wronski Feint, which he had been practicing in his spare time. His parents, more James than Lily, watched in awe. "Harry!" James shouted. He pointed his wand towards a small patch of snow and with a flick, small snowballs flew in random directions. Harry tried to cut to his left, but his broom wasn't as quick. He almost fell off, but was barely able to keep a grip on his broom. _Slower next time_. Again, Harry took off towards the snowballs, catching one after another. Some James bewitched to hover and make quick motions, but Harry still caught them.

"You need to do better than that!" Harry joked. James concentrated, and with another flick of his wand, multiple snowballs zigzagged in many random directions. Harry pushed the broom to its limit, diving after the small snowballs. Good thing Harry didn't have his Firebolt, or this would be too easy. With one snowball left, Harry thought to show off. He chased it around trees, a swing set, and across a frozen pond, when it flew higher into the air. This time, Harry slowly made to turn around and started flying up himself. Right as Harry was about to snatch the snowball out of the air, it fell. Streaking towards the ground, he decided not to risk anything on the old broom, so went at it from an angle. As he neared the ground, he stood on the broom, and jumped for the ball, landing in a pile of snow. Lily and James were clapping as they headed towards him. "And that's how I caught my first snitch… kind of. Well actually, I caught it with my mouth, but jumped off my broom nonetheless!" Lily giggled while he tried lifting himself out of the deep snowbank. "How about you, dad? I want to see what you can do, after all you have an award in the trophy room at Hogwarts."

"No no. I haven't ridden a broom in, well, really almost 20 years. I stopped flying on brooms a short while after I graduated from Hogwarts. I'd probably fall off as soon as I got on."

"Please? Just this once?" Harry tried to hide the deception, because he knew that his father wouldn't say no to this, at least for now.

"Alright. Hand it over," James responded, defeated. He straddled the broom, though it was very uncomfortable, the cushioning charm must have been wearing off. Then he took off, a little too fast. James was sloppy at first, but got a hang of it very quickly. He swooped down, grabbing some snow, and balled it up. Moving back towards the two spectators, he pointed to a small hole in a fence at the playground. Once he got within 30 feet of the fence, he threw the ball of snow and it passed almost perfectly through the hole. Harry and Lily cheered him on until he got distracted and lost control of the broom, falling off, which caused the cheering to turn into laughter. They cleared a small bench nearby to sit and talk.

"I went to the Quidditch World Cup this year, the match was pretty exciting, afterwards not so much. It was the Irish against the Bulgarians. Bulgaria has one of best seekers in the world, Victor Krum. He's also in the Triwizard Tournament this year."

"Well, I'm sure he will need all the luck in the world to compete with you," James suggested, which made Harry blush. They continued to sit and talk about quidditch. What James missed while he was gone, as well as wandering to topics such as his professors and friends from time to time. They stayed at the park for almost four hours, and although it was cold, it was a beautiful day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"We should apparate back. Albus will most likely be coming soon, and we don't want to make him wait." Lily realized that the time flew by, and acknowledged the fact that their time was almost up for the day.

"Yes, of course." James said in reply. They grabbed each other's hands once again and ended up back at the house, leaving the spells around the park to fade over time. They took off the large jackets, and Lily fixed each of their appearances once they were inside. Then in sync, they fell onto the couch. Lily decided to mention the tournament once more before Dumbledore arrived.

"How about, once Dumbledore can set up another time for you to visit us, we work on that clue of yours?"

Harry loved the idea, though if they were to solve it, he would probably have to make something up if his friends asked him how he figured it out. "That would be wonderful," he replied.

There was a burst of flames in the fireplace and Dumbledore walked through. "Good afternoon, how was the family reunion?" Dumbledore asked. "I'll let you say goodbye, but don't worry, you will see them again before long."

"I'll see you soon." Harry hugged his parents then walked to greet Dumbledore. "Ready," he said, and with a look back to his parents, they appeared in Dumbledore's office.

"It is important for you to know that you cannot tell anybody about your parents. Do you understand? Not even Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley." Harry nodded in confirmation. "Good. I will set up a way for you to contact your parents once we have reclaimed your old house. You may go back to your friends now, I'm sure I will be seeing you again soon enough." Harry walked down the spiral staircase, and out the large door. He took the long way to the common room so he could think over all that has happened in the past day. "Banana Fritters," Harry told the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, and Harry stepped through.

Hermione ran up and hugged Harry when he entered. "Harry, where have you been? We were so scared when you didn't come back last night."

"I wasn't feeling well. I went to Hagrid's at some point last night but ended up staying the night in the hospital wing." Harry tried explaining through the lie he came up with on the spot.

"We went to the hospital wing this morning, you weren't there?" Ron added.

"Right, well, I left early and went to fly around the quidditch pitch to clear my head." Harry responded, hoping that they would accept it. They must have because Hermione immediately changed the subject.

"Harry, we heard that Cedric figured out the clue for the next task. We don't know what it is, but we really need to figure this out soon. The second task is just over a month away."

Harry was glad that both of his friends were on his side again, especially Ron. They hadn't gone so long without talking in forever. "I know Hermione. We've been looking through every textbook to try and figure this out. But every time we open the bloody thing, all it does is make that loud noise."

The three friends stood in the common room, thinking of what they could try next. Maybe a spell or a potion would make it quiet. Maybe you had to keep it warm like a real egg? While they were brainstorming, Ron's stomach released a loud growl. "Blimey, it's already time for dinner. I'm starving. How about we go eat and work more later?" Ron was now set on the idea of getting food, but that wasn't unusual. Harry and Hermione agreed, and the trio made their way down to the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of the Potters

**I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Heyo! It's been a while since I have uploaded another chapter. Life came in and said nope! Currently workin a couple jobs & going to school. I do plan to continue this story, however, it just may be a little bit. School is ending soon so we will see. Since author's notes aren't allowed themselves, here is an earlier rough draft for part of chapter 3. I have the first draft of chapter 3 maybe halfway done, just need the time to finish it, enjoy this sneakpeek!**

 **Chapter 3: The Return of the Potters**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, contemplating ways to remove Harry from the Triwizard tournament. Every idea he had was as implausible as the next. At one point, Dumbledore thought to give harry a powerful sleeping draught for each time a task was nearing. Today had been a nice winters day. It was currently snowing and the students had arrived a day before, returning to school after their winter break. Dumbledore stood, making his way to a nearby drawer, looking for records for a certain Harry Potter. He pulled out the overly thick file and almost missed the small stone fall to the floor next to his foot. He bent down, recognizing the stone like it was an old friend. He placed it back into the drawer, not wanting to think about it for the time.

He opened the file, not paying attention to the first few papers, which were mostly grades and detention slips. "Harry James Potter. Born July 31, 1980," Dumbledore read. He skimmed over the first few paragraphs, ending at the bottom of the paper. "The night of October 31st, 1981, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. Because of his mother's sacrifice, Lily and James Potter died that night, and Harry would be henceforth known as the 'Boy Who Loved.'" Lily and James… Dumbledore was still ashamed of allowing a traitor, who he now knows was actually Peter Pettigrew, to kill two of his students, and ruin the life of the boy. If there was no way to take Harry out of the tournament, then there had to be a way of supporting Harry indirectly.

Aa

 _It's a risk_ , he thought to himself, but what other option did he have. Dumbledore walked further back into his office, to where the portraits couldn't see him. He let out a short sigh. He turned the stone in his hand. Once. Twice. Three times. Thinking solely of Lily and James. He saw two bright lights appear in front of himself. So bright that Dumbledore had to turn away. Although he didn't see it, the two lights began taking a shape. Each growing arms, legs, a more solid torso, and a head. The light started forming what seemed to be bones from thin air. Then muscle tissues, fat, and skin. No one would have known, but organs, blood vessels, and more continued building inside the, what now looked like, human bodies. The light had left, and two forgotten figures stood in the office of Albus Dumbledore. When he could, Dumbledore turned back to where the light had been. Two people, one slightly taller and wider than the other, had appeared. James and Lily were back from the dead.


End file.
